


The place where you belong

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years and a half kidnapped by the Master, Jack is unable to overcome what happened. The memory of Ianto does nothing but worsen the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The place where you belong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El lugar al que perteneces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275251) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. And many more things.

—We can go anywhere! —the Doctor exclaimed, activating his ship’s controls, with a joy that he was probably pretending.

—Any planet, I don’t care. Away from here. You can leave me in one of those —Jack said pointing to the screen.

—Leave you? But...I thought you would travel with me, at least during a time.

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other, both with a look of surprise.

—Do you... want me to travel with you?

—Jack, among all the people in the world... I couldn’t think about anyone better for...

—After what I’ve...?

—JACK! I’ve told you a thousand times! What happened doesn’t change who you are and it wasn’t your fault.

—Okay... —Jack said looking away—. Let’s not discuss it further.

There wasn’t the acceptance that the Doctor expected, but maybe it was a start.

—Paramiro-3 —the Doctor said recovering his false carefree tone—. It has a natural ring that changes its color when the sun passes its zenith. There are some wonderful places we can go before returning to Earth.

—I’m not going back to Earth —the Captain replied.

—Oh, Jack!

—There is nothing on Earth to me after so long!

The Time Lord tried to measure well his words. In the last weeks he did it continously for not to hurt his friend.

—It’s been more than two years for you, you’re right. But in another time we lost one whole year that was only a few weeks on Earth... I remind you we are travelling in a time machine.

Jack looked at him sadly. He knew the argument of time was invalid.

—I’m not going back.

—But… you have friends, Jack! Good friends who miss you, too. I thought… you’d want to go back to Mr. Jones.

Oh, Ianto. Oh, god, Ianto! Jack closed his eyes tightly. Thinking of Ianto had kept him minimally sane during his time in captivity, but now he was going crazy. Before, when he thought he’d never escape from the Master’s claws, he gave him up for lost; now, he couldn’t stop thinking that the young man was somewhere living his life without him, maybe missing him. No, surely he missed him!, because the love they had shared in the short time they had been together was sincere and beautiful. Perhaps it had been the most beautiful relationship that Jack had had with another person, because Ianto and he were very similar and very different at the same time. They never stop to learn from each other. Ianto made him feel so alive, so young, so happy. His smile, his sense of responsibility, his almost adolescent innocence, his naughtiness that rivaled with his own, his way of making coffee... But after what had happened...

—And could I look at Ianto’s face? —he said with tears in his eyes.

—Don’t say that. Ianto loves you. He will help you overcome this as he helped you after the Valiant.

—This can not be overcome, Doctor. Don’t you realize? I was not alone in the Valiant, and besides I knew I was protecting you. You, Martha, my team, the entire Earth. Here... here it was just him and me. All the time. Without any purpose. All the time at the expense of his madness and his games and his experiments... 

Jack wiped his tears angrily with a trembling hand. The Doctor, with no more arguments, dropped his arms and simply begged.

—Don’t push Ianto away from you. He doesn’t deserve...

—I LOVE IANTO, DOCTOR! During all those months I only thought about him! He was the only thing that kept me sane... but not because I thought I would go back with him, I know that’s impossible. He doesn’t deserve the pain of two years of torture. Two years of abuse, mind games and madness. And… four miscarries —Jack lifted up four fingers for a few seconds in front of the Doctor’s face and then crossed his arms to stop the tremor that shook him—. Paramiro-3... sure it’s fine.

The Captain turned around and left the control room of the TARDIS.


End file.
